The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Automobile vehicles commonly add pairs of rails, racks or moldings, each hereinafter collectively referred to as a “rail” to permit items such as luggage or light weight construction materials to be temporarily supported from the vehicle roof or trunk lid. Known rails are attached using fasteners for connection to a roof or trunk lid, and seals are used to prevent moisture and dirt entry at the fastener locations or other areas of the vehicle roof or trunk lid covered by the rail. Seals are also located as desired for visual aesthetics to preclude a gap being visible where the rail meets the generally curved or locally indented geometry of the roof or trunk lid. Known seals do not provide gap closure while preventing the seal from protruding from the rail, resulting in the material of the seal extending visually outwardly of the rail at a junction between the rail and the roof or trunk lid.
Thus, while current vehicle rails and seals achieve their intended purpose, there is a need for a new and improved system and method for extruding and sealing vehicle rails.